Sempre Vendo Você
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: [COMPLETA]O que acontece quando Mione recebe a terrível noticia de que Rony pretende se casar? E o que acontece que quando ela descobre que nunca o esqueceu realmente?
1. A carta

**N/a: Eh eu sei q o capitulo tah curtin, mas eh soh uma introdução... Ah, e se naum gostarem, ñ liguem, é soh mais um surto meu... Mas se gostarem, R&R please!**

**Capitulo Um** – A carta

Ela estava mais uma vez sentada naquele canto escuro do quarto, chorando. Acabara de receber mais uma carta de Harry. Mas não era por ele que ela chorava, era pelas noticias que ele contava.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Era Chang, novamente. Tudo o que ela queria era um momento de paz... Mas poderia Chang lhe dar pelo menos um minuto de paz e tranqüilidade? Claro que não... Provavelmente estaria esfaqueando mais um travesseiro...

-O que foi, Chang? – perguntou Hermione irritada, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Aquele desgraçado! – respondeu ela com histeria – Acha que pode se livrar de mim tão fácil!

-Qual deles? – perguntou Hermione entediada. – Paul? Derek? Von? Andrew?

-Não! O Alden! É muita ousadia da parte dele me jogar para escanteio por causa de uma qualquer! – ela respondeu histericamente e deu mais uma facada no travesseiro.

-Cho... Não faça isso, você vai acabar falindo o senhor Doom... Todo dia você esfaqueia um travesseiro... Mas, por quem o Alden te trocou?

-Gina Weasley! – respondeu indignada, ah sim... e histericamente..., esfaqueando o travesseiro.

-Ginny? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Não fale assim como se fosse uma coisa boa! Ele me trocou por aquela sirigaita!

-Ginny não é uma sirigaita, Chang – disse Hermione friamente – Pelo menos ela não sai com um garoto diferente todo dia.

-Pelo menos eu saio com algum garoto. – retrucou Cho, com seus olhos faiscando na direção de Hermione.

Os olhos dela encheram de água, mas ela não se entregou.

-Olha, Chang, eu não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo namoricos com você. – disse Hermione se virando. – E é melhor limpar essa sujeira. – acrescentou olhando para algo que algum dia já fora um travesseiro.

Hermione saiu do quarto com os punhos cerrados e espumando de raiva.

-Vejam se não é a Granger... – disse um garoto de voz arrastada que estava sentado na ponta da mesa.

-Vejam se não é o Malfoy... – disse Hermione ironicamente, se sentando na outra ponta da mesa, bem longe do Malfoy. – O que te traz aqui, Malfoy? Foi deserdado de novo?

-Não é da sua conta. – respondeu Malfoy irritado, enquanto cortava um pão. Ele estava tão estressado que nem notou quando acabara de fatiar o pão e estava fatiando a própria mão.

-Malfoy, você está fatiando a sua mão. – informou um garoto que acabara de chegar.

Malfoy colocou a faca e o pão (ensangüentado) em cima da mesa e concertou o machucado com a varinha.

-Bom dia, Hermione. – disse o garoto.

-Bom dia, Neville... – disse Hermione.

Neville se sentou na mesa, ao lado de Hermione, e bem longe de Malfoy e pegou um maça para comer.

-Deserdado de novo Malfoy? – perguntou Neville, sem nem saber que Hermione havia feito a mesma pergunta ao garoto. E Neville teve a mesma resposta.

-Não é da sua conta, Longbottom. – respondeu Draco mal-humorado.

-Ela está mal-humorada hoje, gente! – disse Neville sacudindo as mãos que nem uma biba.

-Não provoca, Neville.

-Para de me defender sua Sangue-Ruim.

-Peça desculpas, Malfoy!

-Cale a boca Longbottom!

-Ah, vejo que o Malfoy voltou. – disse outro garoto, que acabara de descer as escadas. E também se sentou longe de Draco. – Deserdado de n...?

-NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – explodiu Draco.

Will revirou os olhos.

-O costumeiro mal-humor matinal do Malfoy. – falou Will.

William era mais um deles, que morava na republica do senhor Doom. Era gente boa, e não estudara em Hogwarts, mas em outra escola de magia. Tinha cabelos castanhos e os olhos também castanhos. Era alto e esguio.

-Você não está seguindo as regras do manualzinho que vocês criaram. – disse Draco, se referindo ao "100 Dicas de tentar viver pacificamente com Draco Malfoy" que Will, Neville, Hermione e Lucy (outra garota que morava ali com eles) escreveram, para zoar Malfoy.

-É... Mas você não sabia, Malfoy, que saiu a segunda edição do manual, com regras mais bem formuladas? – retrucou Will.

-Mais bem formuladas? Vindo de vocês...

-Ok, pessoal! – exclamou Lucy adentrando a sala. – Já esgotaram a cota de discussões. Lembrem-se do manual! Se vocês matarem o Malfoy, vão acabar com a raça da-pessoa-mais-insuportável-em-toda-a-face-da-terra. – acrescentou arrancando risadas de todos.

Malfoy se levantou e foi para o quarto resmungando algo como "Tenha a santa paciência".

-A gente vai ter que dividir o quarto com ele? – perguntou Neville para Will.

-Provavelmente. – respondeu Will com cara de velório.

-Calma gente... Daqui a pouco o pai dele chama ele de volta... – disse Hermione.

-... e manda embora novamente... – completou Lucy.

Os quatro riram. Hermione havia até esquecido da péssima noticia que Harry lhe dera. Péssima noticia, quê isso? Só por que Rony ia casar significava que ela tinha que ficar de luto? Claro que não... Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

As risadas cessaram e todos saíram. Neville trabalhava na academia da aurores, como sua vó tanto sonhara. Mas ele gostava do trabalho, porém, nem por isso deixara de ser atrapalhado. Hermione também trabalhava na academia, mas tinha o turno livre essa manhã. Lucy fazia um curso de poções avançadas, era estagiaria em um lugar que trabalhava em inventar novas poções. E Will, trabalhava no ministério. Como um inominável.

Hermione ficou sozinha na mesa, e a carta de Harry voltou a sua mente.

_Querida Mione,_

_Como vai?_

_Eu estou ótimo, jogando cada vez mais, e adivinhe, virei o titular! Rony também está ótimo e ultimamente tem andado bem mais disposto nos treinos, mas ainda não é titular. Você já ficou sabendo daquele namoro de Rony não é? Pois é, ele está pensando em pedir a moça em casamento, e está juntando grana pra comprar um anel de compromisso. Eu perguntei para ele se ele não estava sendo precipitado, mas ele disse que não, fazer o que? Pelo menos ele me prometeu que pensaria melhor. Eu sei que você disse na última carta bem claramente que era para eu parar de mandar noticias de Rony, mas eu vou continuar mandando, pois sei que a história de vocês não está acabada. Como uma coisa que mal começou pode ter fim?_

_Como você pediu, eu vou falar um pouco mais sobre mim... Eu também estou namorando, mas eu não tenho muita certeza se é sério..._

_Mas me conta, o mala do Malfoy ainda mora ai?_

_To sem assunto... Responda logo. Ou se não responda quando receber o convite pro casamento do Rony... Sim, ele vai te convidar,_

_Harry._

Quando ela acabara de ler, logo veio a sua mente um berro "HARRY POTTER, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? EU PEDI PARA VOCÊ NÃO MAIS FALAR EM RONALD WEASLEY!". Mas o grito de Hermione nunca deixara seus pensamentos, pois no momento em que lera a carta, Chang estava no quarto o que a impedira de gritar... E por pensar em Chang, ela deveria estar esfaqueando o travesseiro até agora...

Hermione desabou no sofá, cansada. Quando Rony e Harry se mudaram para França para jogar quadribol, convidados por um olheiro francês que os observara jogar no sexto ano, a história de Rony e Hermione estava um pouco estranha. Os dois sabiam que gostavam um do outro, tinham uma amizade beeem colorida e estavam quase pra namorar, quando eles brigaram um tempo antes da partida de Rony, reabrindo feridas do passado que quase cicatrizaram e abrindo novas feridas.

E, abruptamente, Hermione foi puxada de volta à realidade.

-Você está bem, Granger?- perguntou Malfoy que estava de volta a sala.

-Que você quer cara pálida? – respondeu Hermione impaciente.

-Nossa... Que agressividade, Granger...

-Não venha se fazer de santinho, Malfoy! – falou Hermione, irritada e com água nos olhos, mas não por causa de Malfoy. Céus! Como Rony podia fazer algo tão horrível com ela? Como ele podia se casar? Como ele poderia todos os anos que passaram juntos?Mesmo brigando tanto, eles se amavam! Ou eles algum dia já se amaram...

-Ta pensando no pobretão? – provocou Malfoy.

-Não tripudie, Malfoy! Vá cuidar da sua vida! Se é que você tem uma! – explodiu Hermione, aparatando para o ministério.


	2. Reencontro

**Capitulo dois – Reecontro Tempestuoso.**

Hermione caminhava pela casa, feito uma sonâmbula com uma longa camisola branca, e com olheiras do tamanho de um mundo, caminhando de um jeito estranho. Will e Lucy estavam na sala, vendo TV até tarde, e bem interessados no filme que passava. O senhor Doom oferecera TV a assinatura para eles, mas Hermione sabia que não seria de graça, pois pouco tempo depois ele aumentara o preço do aluguel. Quando Mione adentrou a sala, daquele jeito estranho Lucy se virou e soltou um grito de terror. Will automaticamente abraçou a menina, num ato de proteção e se virou para ver o que Lucy vira.

-Ai meu Merlin! – disse fazendo movimentos exorcizantes. – Mione?

-Sou eu mesma... To um caco né? – ela respondeu desanimada caminhando para a cozinha para beber água.

Como a sala era uma "sala-cozinha" ela só atravessou um balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha para beber água e continuou conversando com os amigos.

-O Malfoy ta roncando como nunca... – resmungou Will. – Só nos resta pedir a Merlin para que o pai dele o chame de volta pra casa logo... Pra termos tranqüilidade...

-O cara é muito anti-social. – disse Lucy. – Nem conversa, só fica xingando a gente... E depois se faz de santo pro Sr. Doom. Ainda bem que ele está viajando, por que se estivesse aqui, Malfoy já estaria debaixo da barra da calça dele.

Os três riram.

-Nossa... – disse Will espantado. – Nós só temos Malfoy de assunto?

-Mas existem várias variáveis. – disse Hermione. – Xingar Malfoy, Maltratar Malfoy, Amaldiçoar Malfoy...

Todos riram e Lucy resolveu mudar o assunto, com uma cara mais séria.

-Mione... – ela começou, hesitando. – O Harry te mandou noticias _dele_?

Hermione olhou para ela com um olhar assassino, mas resolveu responder.

-Aquele Harry teimoso... – danou Hermione. – Mandou sim. – disse tentando parecer firme, e indiferente. – Ele pretende se casar.

Lucy ficou espantada, e Will, que não sabia de quem as duas falavam, resolveu deixar de lado as mulherzinhas enquanto fofocavam e se voltar para seu filme de terror.

-COMO? – perguntou Lucy surpresa.

-Ele vai se casar. – disse Hermione, se esforçando ao máximo para dizer sem emoção, mas falou como se fosse uma lástima, e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Lucy se levantou e foi até ela, que estava recostada no balcão e a abraçou por trás.

-Suruba? – perguntou Will rindo.

-Não é hora para brincadeiras Will... Ai!

Uma coruja branca como neve acabara de sobrevoar a cabeça dela.

-Edwiges. – disse Hermione sem emoção.

A coruja pousou no braço de Hermione, deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em seu braço e foi embora rapidamente, deixando a carta.

Hermione abriu a carta de Harry, temerosa.

_Querida Mione,_

_Ta... Eu vou falar no Rony de novo. Mas você precisa saber. Rony voltou pra Inglaterra. Mais especificamente: Londres. Cidade onde você atualmente mora. Aposto como ele voltou para te ver... Mas não foi isso que ele me disse. Ele se mudou de mala e cuia com a namorada, sim, vão morar juntos. Ele aceitou uma proposta de um time de quadribol inglês, e apesar de ele ficar ganhando menos, ele disse que fez isso pois nesse time ele tem mais chance de "brilhar" e quer morar na Inglaterra, pois quer criar raízes e seus filhos ai. Também vai apresentar a namorada para a Sra. Weasley. Vamos ver o que é que dá..._

_Eu fico por aqui._

_Não me mate, Mione. Nem chore, por favor,_

_Harry._

Hermione ficou estática, encarando a carta, surpresa. Seus olhos não demonstravam felicidade, tampouco tristeza, e sim choque. Um profundo choque. E só foi trazida de volta a realidade quando Lucy chamou:

-Mione?

Hermione se agachou, fingindo pegar algo no chão, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima.

-Hermione, não precisa fingir que não está triste. – disse Lucy, se abaixando também.

Hermione se levantou abruptamente, deixou a carta em cima do balcão e voltou pro quarto, correndo.

Will olhou para Hermione sem entender. Lucy, hesitante, pegou a carta em cima do balcão e leu.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto sem nenhuma delicadeza e se encolheu em sua cama. Pelo menos a Chang não estava lá. Deveria estar caçando outro namorado...

Como? Como Rony podia fazer isso com ela? Como ele podia voltar para Londres só para fazê-la sofrer ainda mais? Como ele pôde abandoná-la? Como ele podia voltar com a sirigaita? Como? Como? Como?

Hermione abraçou o travesseiro o mais forte que pôde. Lucy abriu a porta lentamente, e ficou observando Hermione, que estava toda encolhida em sua cama.

-Desculpa, Mione... Não pude deixar de ler...

-É mentira! É mentira não é? – perguntou Hermione desolada.

Lucy se aproximou dela com uma expressão de angústia.

-Me diz! – berrou Hermione. – Diz que é mentira! Diz que eu li errado! Diz!

-Não é mentira. – negou Lucy.

Hermione se encolheu ainda mais e virou o rosto.

-Me deixa em paz... – disse fracamente. – Me deixa...

Lucy se levantou com relutância e deixou o quarto.

Hermione "pseudo-adormeceu" (N/A: Pseudópedes são animais com falsos pés, pedes significa pés e pseudo falso. Como Pseudo é falso eu resolvi colocar pseudo-adormeceu pois Hermione não adormeceu de verdade e teve um sono instável.), ainda encolhida, e acordava de minuto em minuto de seu sono leve. Observou, que Chang já tinha chegado, e Lucy já estava dormindo. Se levantou, cambaleando e foi para o banheiro. Do banheiro foi direto pra sala, esperar o amanhecer. Adormeceu um pouco no sofá e foi acordada por Neville.

-Oi parceira... – chamava. – Acorda ai.

Hermione ergueu seu corpo e se sentou no sofá.

-Parceira?

-É... Eu sou seu novo parceiro! – ele exclamou feliz.

Hermione olhou com um olhar de "isso-não-vai-dar-certo" pra ele, mas tentou disfarçar. Ela se levantou e se sentou a mesa com Neville.

-O que são essas olheiras horríveis, Hermione? – perguntou Neville preocupado.

-Nada. – respondeu Hermione.

Os dois foram pra Academia dos Aurores juntos, e ficaram parados no escritório a manhã inteira. Hermione não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar pra casa para almoçar, então sugeriu a Neville que os dois comessem no restaurante do Ministério. Os dois se serviram e sentaram. Neville sorria radiante.

-O que houve? – perguntou Hermione ao ver o sorriso de Neville.

-Ganhei algumas entradas pra um jogo de quadribol! – disse feliz mostrando as entradas pra ela.

Hermione leu-as.

-É de um time da segunda divisão, ce ta sabendo né? – informou Hermione.

-Sim. Eu ganhei daqueles caras do time que estão sentados ali. – disse Neville olhando para o fundo do refeitório.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. Ela se virou. De longe dava pra ela ver os cabelos ruivos e flamejantes de um rapaz do time, que ria. A sua volta, haviam outros jogadores que riam. Ele olhou para ela. O coração dela saltou novamente. Rony pareceu abobado por um instante, mas resolveu se levantar e ir cumprimentar Hermione.

Ao ver Rony se levantar, Hermione ficou desesperada. Se houvesse algum buraco no chão, ela certamente pularia dentro dele e sumiria. Ele estava se aproximando. Ela olhou para Neville, que olhava para ela confuso. Mesmo sabendo que era uma atitude totalmente "non-Mione" Hermione beijou Neville. Esquecendo das centenas de funcionários fofoqueiros do ministério que estavam ao seu redor, ela só conseguia ver ela, Rony e Neville. E beijar Neville foi a única escapatória.

**N/A: Ok, ok.. Não me matem... Ou vcs gostaram? Vcs não esperavam q Mione se atirasse nos braços do Rony né? Ainda mais orgulhosa q nem ela.. Hehe... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Que tbm ficou pequenininho.. Mas eu axei melhor encerrar ele aki...**

**Bruna Granger Potter: Vlw pela review... Que bom que vc gostou.. o que vc achou desse capitulo?**

**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri: Eles se encontraram, e aí o que vc achou desse encontro? Uma atitude totalmente non-Hermione, eu sei. Até a Hermione reconhece... Espero q vc tenha gostado!**

**È isso ai, deixem reviews!**

**E o próximo capitulo eu tento fazer maior!**


	3. Noiva no depto

**Capitulo 3.**

Hermione estava muito confusa, o que ela fizera? Acabara de beijar o pobre do Neville, que agora estava totalmente perdido... Mas pelo menos concluira seu intento. Rony fingiu estar indo em outra direção e fingiu que ela e Neville nem existiam.

-Neville? – ela chamou. O garoto estava imóvel. – Você está bem?

-Não sou eu que deveria perguntar isso, Hermione? – ele respondeu, ainda chocado.

Hermione riu.

-Sinto muito, Neville. O Rony estava vindo pra cá e eu não queria falar com ele...

-Entendo...

-Me desculpa?

-Ahhh... Tudo bem, Mione. Mass... Não faça mais isso, ok? – ele disse.

-Tudo bem... Mas porque? Não que eu queira, mas eu sou tão ruim assim?

-Não... É que você me assustou...

-Ok. Vamos embora daqui, Neville.

Neville assentiu com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram e foram de volta para o seu departamento. Hermione ficou lendo relatórios imensos e decidindo os seus destinos, enquanto Neville só papeava com os colegas. Por trás de seu relatório fazia um muxoxo para Neville, estava quase por dar uma bronca nele, mas se conteve por causa do _ocorrido._

Depois do assunto ter acabado Neville foi ajudar Hermione na papelada. Ela lia linha por linha, e quando terminava, separava em outros montes. O monte que mais crescia era um que antes dela colocar o papel nele, ela dizia:

-Tudo besteira...

Neville ficou observando-a e quando tentou pegar um papel que ela acabara de pôr no monte de besteiras ela deu um tapa em sua mão.

-Ai!

-Neville não se meta no meu trabalho.

-M-mas depois você vem reclamar que eu não ajudo!

-Melhor não ajudar do que atrapalhar.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Com licença. – disse uma mulher, de aparentemente vinte ou mais anos.

Todos presentes na sala olharam para a porta, exceto Hermione.

-Pois não? – perguntou Hermione, com toda a sua atenção no relatório.

-Ahh... É que eu sou a nova auror... – ela disse, arranhando o inglês.

-Bem-vinda! – disse Neville sorrindo.

-Muito bem-vinda! – exclamou Perkins, um dos aurores que estavam presentes, o antigo parceiro de Hermione.

Hermione olhou para a moça. Perkins havia falado aquele "Muito bem-vinda" com algum interesse na voz. Ela conhecia Perkins. Fora parceira dele por quase dois anos.

-Bem-vinda. – disse Hermione suavemente, deixando transparecer um pouco de irritação na voz.

A moça olhou para ela, se sentindo culpada.

-Eu atrapalhei?

-Não liga! – disse Perkins rindo. – É que a Mione ta de TPM!

Hermione mirou seu tinteiro em direção a Perkins.

-Ai!

-Fique quieto, _Perkins! _– ela disse irritada.

Perkins olhou para ela, surpreso.

-Desde quando você me chama de Perkins? – perguntou assustado pela menção de seu sobrenome, por parte de sua ex-parceira.

-Desde que você fica expondo minha intimidade pros outros, Matt! – ela respondeu.

Matt riu dela e disse:

-Me desculpe, Hermione... Mas enfim, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou se virando para a moça.

-Ah... É Juliet Binoche... – ela disse.

-Então, Juliet... Você pode se sentar nessa mesa ao meu lado, já que você é minha nova parceira... – disse Matt.

Juliet se sentou.

-Ahn... E o que eu faço? – ela perguntou.

-Bem... nós estamos trabalhando no caso daquele mausoléu da travessa, você pode começar lendo isso...

Hermione chegou perto de Neville e cochichou:

-O Matt ta babando nessa garota estrangeira... Ta babando tanto que nem notou a aliança na mão direita dela... Deve estar noiva.

Neville ergueu discretamente a cabeça para espiar Juliet, que conversava animadamente com Matt.

-Caracas! É mesmo! Você é detalhista assim até que ponto, Hermione? – disse Neville abobalhado.

-Até o ponto que dá, Neville... – respondeu Hermione, sem olhar nele, uma vez que estava prestando atenção no relatório.

Neville observou-a entediado. Pensou que a carreira de auror fosse mais interessante. Não que quisesse que os tempos de guerra voltassem, porém, tudo o que fazia era ler relatórios e analisá-los, para outros porem a mão na massa. De todo o tempo que Neville trabalhara lá, só entrara em ação uma vez. Ele sabia que fora um pouco muito desastrado, mas tentara fazer tudo correto, e a missão acabou bem.

-Neville? – chamou Hermione.

-Sim?

-Os relatórios. – ela disse olhando para uma pilha imensa de folhas de papel. – Você não vai analisá-los?

Neville olhou entediado pros relatórios e se levantou.

-Eu preciso de ar... – ele disse. – Eu preciso de vida... – acrescentou baixinho, saindo da sala.

Hermione acompanhou com os olhos Neville sair, e quando o amigo abriu a porta ela teve uma terrível surpresa. Ao abrir a porta, Neville trombou com um jovem alto e ruivo, que ia entrar.

-Rony? – perguntou Hermione com a voz fraca.

Neville cumprimentou Rony e saiu. Rony olhou para Hermione.

-Mione.

Juliet, por outro lado, deu uma recepção mais calorosa para ele. Calorosa de mais para o gosto de Hermione. A garota se levantou e pulou no pescoço dele.

-Gente! Esse é o meu noivo.

Tanto o queixo de Hermione quanto o de Matt caíram.

-S-sério? – perguntou Matt surpreso. – Nossa... Felicidades...

-Obrigada! – disse Juliet sorrindo.

-Ahn... Vamos conversar lá fora? – cochichou Rony para a noiva.

Ela disse que já voltava e saiu.

-NOIVO? – exclamaram Hermione e Matt ao mesmo tempo.

-Mione... Você também estava interessada na mina? – perguntou Matt sem entender.

Hermione jogou o grampeador na cabeça dele. Matt se abaixou, mas não a tempo.

-Não diga asneiras!

Ele se levantou massageando a cabeça.

-Então era no mané do noivo dela?

-Era! Era no mané do Rony! – disse Hermione estressada. – Estúpido! Imbecil! – acrescentou começando a chorar.

-Hermione... Esse cara... Ele te traiu? – perguntou Matt sério.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas.

-É verdade... Ele não me traiu. Não ao ver desse lerdo. – ela disse. – Mas eu me sinto completamente traída! Assim como eu continuo completamente apaixonada por ele!

Rony e Juliet entraram nesse momento. Ele olhou para Hermione, que estava com o rosto úmido e com a aparência de ter chorado.

-Ahh... Então, eu já vou, Mione. – ele disse nervoso sem olhar pra ela. – Depois... Depois a gente conversa, né? Tchau, Ju. – e saiu da sala.

Aquelas falas de Rony ecoaram na cabeça de Hermione milhares de vezes, o que a fez, pela primeira vez na vida, bater com os relatórios em cima da mesa e abandonar a saleta.

-Onde você vai? – perguntou Matt estranhando a ex-parceira.

-Vou tomar um ar!

-Se todo mundo do departamento quiser tomar um ar, esse departamento vai ficar vazio... – brincou Matt.

Hermione saiu, um pouco estressada da sala e saiu do ministério, um processo que demorou um pouco, já que o ministério era cheio de bruxos e bruxas estressados tentando chegar o mais rápido possível em seu destino. Até que o elevador chegou, ela entrou, e conseguiu chegar no andar que queria, já estava menos estressada. Mais uma tristeza muito grande se apoderava dela. Será que Rony não permitiria que ela fosse feliz? Será que todas as vezes que ela pensasse, visse ou falasse com ele teria que virar uma torneira-humana? E será que todas as vezes que pensasse nele essa chuva de perguntas dramáticas viria a sua cabeça?

Hermione caminhou pela Londres dos trouxas sem direção.


	4. Animo alterado

**Capitulo 4** – Ânimo alterado.

Hermione caminhara até a estação de metrô e pegara um trem. Sim, é lógico que ela sabia aparatar. Mas não estava a fim. Se lembrava do primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ah sim, e também da primeira vez que entrara no expresso. Encontrara Rony e Harry em uma cabine. Rony estava lá, todo atrapalhado tentando fazer o seu rato ficar amarelo. Inutilmente. E também estava com uma sujeira no nariz. Eles passaram tantas coisas juntos desde então. Ela sempre tivera esperança, de que ele a olhasse diferente. Que ele olhasse para ela e visse ela com ela sempre o vira.

Olhou as paredes do metrô. Ficou pensando por muito tempo. Se lembrou de quando seu pai a levara para sua primeira volta de metrô. Sempre gostara de andar de metrô. Era meio deslocada quando criança, e em Hogwarts nada mudou. Mas se sentiu mais a vontade, estando com Harry e Rony. No começo não foi nada fácil, todos antipatizavam com ela. Até Harry e Rony. Mas depois, invertendo totalmente a relação que tiveram até um certo dia, viraram melhores amigos. Tudo por causa de um trasgo montanhês que invadira o castelo. É engraçado como certas coisas ruins acontecem para o bem estar de algumas pessoas.

Ela queria pensar assim agora. Pensar que o casamento de Rony era só uma coisa ruim que iria acabar se revertendo em uma coisa boa... Mas não conseguia.

Finalmente chegou em casa, um caco. Foi para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama, sem notar a presença de Chang, que estava esfaqueando outro travesseiro.

-Hermione, querida? – chamou, com aquela sua voz cínica.

Hermione bufou, tristemente.

-O que você quer Chang? – disse, cansada.

-O que houve? – perguntou Chang.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou te contar... – disse Hermione ironicamente.

Cho respirou fundo tentando juntar paciência.

-Ah... Nossas vidas não andam fáceis não é? Hoje mesmo vi o Alden com aquela lambisgóia...

-Já disse para não xingar a Gina na minha frente. – disse Hermione, impaciente.

-Whatever... – disse Cho como se não tivesse ouvido Hermione. – Você não sabe de alguma coisa que possa fazer a lambis... digo... Gina Weasley largar _o meu _namorado?

Hermione riu.

-Nem se eu soubesse te contaria, Chang.

Cho olhou para o teto do quarto e pensou "Senhor, dê me paciência!".

-Podíamos fazer algo como um pacto.

-Eu nunca faria um pacto com você, Chang.

-Então ta. Não reclame se a sua amiguinha sofrer as conseqüências de meu veneno. E você sabe muito bem quais são elas!  
-PQP CHANG! DÁ O FORA!

Que droga! A maldita tinha que lhe lembrar daquilo? Não podia simplesmente ficar calada? Mas não, tinha que provocar Hermione...

Chang saiu do quarto rindo cinicamente. Um ano após sair de Hogwarts, Hermione fora parar na República do Sr. Doom, para jovens bruxos. Hermione estava um pouco relutante em relação a Chang, porém, estava se sentindo sozinha e foi ficando amiga dela. Bah, essa frase lhe dera enjôo... Só de lembrar que algum dia fora amiga da Chang... Enfim, ela confiara na Chang e Chang a traíra.

Como? Hermione começara a gostar de um carinha e Chang foi lá e ficou com ele. Depois o descartou. É lógico que ela não havia esquecido Rony, mas essa pessoa era muito especial para ela. E ela pensou que talvez ele e ela pudessem ter um relacionamento. Mas Hermione ficara extremamente traumatizada depois daquilo.

Sempre imaginara Rony entrando pela porta da frente do Sr. Doom implorando por desculpas. Mas agora voltara à Londres acompanhado da noiva. Ela não suportaria.

-Mione? – chamou uma voz feminina da porta.

Hermione se virou.

-Oi Lucy...

-Recebeu outra carta com noticias dele? – perguntou Lucy vendo o estado de Hermione.

-Não. – ela respondeu melancolicamente. – Eu o vi.

Lucy tapou a boca com as mãos, em um gesto de espanto.

-Você... Você o viu?

-Vi. – respondeu Hermione. – E vi a noiva dele. Ela é linda. É alta, magra, tem olhos azuis... Parece uma princesinha...

-Mione! – exclamou Lucy. – Pare com isso! Não é de uma princesa que Rony precisa!

-Eu não sei do que ele precisa. Mas tenho certeza de que não é de mim. – cortou Hermione.

-Você precisa conversar com ele... Vocês precisam conversar!

-Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com ele, Lucy! – exclamou Hermione, enfurecida e saiu do quarto. Voltou para o trabalho.

Mas o que Hermione não imaginava era o que Lucy estava fazendo.

Assim que ela saíra por aquela porta, soltando fogo pelas ventas, Lucy pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e pôs a mãe na massa.

_Prezado Harry Potter,_

_Eu não sei se você já ouviu falar de mim, mas meu nome é Lucy Fuller, amiga da Hermione. Sim, Hermione Granger. Eu devia estar furiosa com você pelas vezes que mandou notícias sobre Ronald Weasley para a minha amiga e a fez sofrer. Mas concordo com você no quesito: Rony-e-Hermione-se-amam. Ou poderíamos chamar a partir de agora de Operação RHSA? Ou só RH? Whatever... Eu estava pensando em promover um encontro entre os dois, e resolvi pedir sua ajuda. Os dois precisam MUITO conversar. Nem que seja para brigar de novo. Hermione anda muito deprimida nesses últimos dias. Aliás, sempre que o assunto é ele ela se deprime toda. Pelo amor de deus, Harry, ela o ama muito! E como Ronald é seu amigo você podia ajudar na parte dele, que eu ajudo com a Mione. Ele também a ama? Se a amar, me ajude nessa operação RH. Mande uma carta para Hermione dizendo que quer se encontrar com ela para conversarem. E mande outra para Rony. Hehe, esse antigo método nunca falha. Então os dois se entendem, ou brigam para sempre e ponto final!_

_Obrigado pela atenção,_

_Lucy Fuller._

Lucy amarrou a carta na coruja de Will e mandou a carta para Harry, esperançosa. Esperava muito que funcionasse...

-O que está fazendo, Lucy, querida? – perguntou Cho cinicamente.

-Pare de bisbilhotar Chang. – disse tentando tampar a janela e impedir Chang de ver o pontinho negro no céu, que era a coruja de Will.

-Pare de ser tão rabugenta, Fuller! – disse Cho estressada, saindo da sala.

Malfoy adentrou a sala, sorrateiro.

-Olá, Fuller. – ele disse.

-Tchau, Malfoy. – disse tentando sair da sala. Ele a segurou.

-Qual é o seu problema? – ele perguntou irritado.

-Eu acho que o problema aqui é com você, Malfoy! – ela disse se soltando dele e adentrando o corredor.

-Que merda! Não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa... – resmungou ele.

Hermione e Neville chegaram tarde, com olheiras do tamanho de um mundo, parecendo zumbis. Lucy estava à espera da amiga.

-Mione! O que aconteceu?

-Nós tivemos que ir para a ação. – disse Neville. – Algo tão tedioso...

-Como assim tedioso Neville? – perguntou Lucy sem entender.

-Nós só tivemos que esperar um suposto ex-comensal sair de um navio... E ele nem estava no navio... Ficamos horas e horas em frente a um porto esperando.

-Porque um ex-comensal usaria um navio? – perguntou Lucy sem entender.

-Não me pergunte. – respondeu Neville. – Nos mandaram lá urgentemente. De certo a Hermione sabe, mas ela ta a fim de dormir... E sério, não provoque ela hoje...

Hermione sumiu pelo estreito corredor e foi dormir. Lucy deu de ombros e se sentou no sofá. Neville se sentou ao lado dela.

-Sabe... Mione tem andado estranha desde que... – fez uma pausa. – Ahh... Desde que o Rony voltou. – completou Neville, hesitante.

-É... Percebe-se... Esse Weasley é um vegetal... Teremos que fazer tudo sozinhos... – comentou Lucy distraída.

-Teremo**S**? Sozinho**S**? – perguntou Neville, confuso.

-Ah... É claro que você não deve saber da operação RH né? – disse Lucy. – Relaxe, Neville. Quando eu me referi a mim e a outra pessoa, não estava me referindo a você...

-Mas se eu puder ajudar...

-Eu falo com você se precisar de ajuda... – cortou Lucy, e logo depois bocejou. – Bom, estou morrendo de sono. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Neville também se levantou e foi se deitar.

Hermione estava toda encolhida na sua cama de manhã, quando foi acordada por um barulho de farfalhar de asas. Era uma coruja branca.

- Edwiges! – Hermione exclamou surpresa indo até ela. A coruja pousou em alguém, que estava atrás de Hermione. – Lucy... ? Você está se correspondendo com o Harry?

-Ahhh... Mais ou menos sabe Mione... Ar – É que... Aaa... Eu tenho um amor platônico por ele...

-Ahn? Pelo Harry?

-Isso mesmo! E resolvi conhecer direito...

-Ta bom... Se é o que você diz... – ela disse, dando de ombros e saindo do quarto.

Quando Hermione deixou o quarto, Lucy abriu a carta, ansiosa.

_Prezada Lucy Fuller,_

_Sinto pelas vezes que tive que mandar noticias de Rony para a Mione, mas eu acho que até você sabe que se eu não fizesse isso, ela iria sofrer ainda mais._

_Bem... Quanto à afirmação: "Rony-e-Hermione-se-amam". É o seguinte: Eu estou mais do que certo de que essa frase está mais do que correta, mas quanto à "Rony e Hermione vão ficar juntos" eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Só Merlin sabe o número de vezes que eu tentei juntar os dois. Mas foram tentativas inúteis... Só para te ajudar com o seu plano, já estou escrevendo para Rony e Mione como você sugeriu, e espero sinceramente que funcione.  
Me mantenha informado._

_Qualquer coisa é só me gritar na lareira,_

_Harry._

Lucy amassou a carta com um sorriso triunfante. A qualquer minuto Hermione a contaria que iria se encontrar com Harry na sorveteria no Beco Diagonal. Lucy saiu do quarto e foi fazer o seu café. Hermione se levantou de sua cama e foi ao banheiro.

-Nossa... Estou um caco... – disse se olhando no espelho.

Ela se arrumou, lenta e sonolentamente para ir para o trabalho, e foi tomar café. Estranhou a alegria de Lucy, que cantarolava.

-Você acha que pode rolar algo entre você e o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

-Hmmm... Sei lá. – respondeu Lucy.

-Mas... Ele mora na França.

-O time dele está quase vencendo o torneio de lá. Se tudo der certo esse time vem disputar a prova Européia, e vai ficar hospedado adivinha onde?

-Onde? – perguntou Hermione.

-Londres! – respondeu Lucy, fingindo entusiasmo. E voltou a cantarolar.

Hermione terminou o café e foi para o trabalho. Nada de novo. Juliet tagarelava insistentemente sobre ela e Rony e Hermione fingia não se interessar. Quando ela estava realmente cheia bateu com os relatórios na mesa e pediu, estressada:

-Binoche, realmente, será que da para parar de tagarelar e trabalhar?

Juliet murchou em sua cadeira e pegou um relatório para ler.

-Hermione, não precisa ser tão grossa! – brigou Matt.

-Eu SOU grossa, eu até consigo controlar, mas a garota não para de tagarelar! Eu não estou nem ai com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com o idiota do Rony!

-Você chamou MEU noivo de idiota? – perguntou Juliet em tom de desafio.

-Chamei! Ele não é só um idiota! É um covarde também! Estúpido!  
-Lave a sua boca para falar do Rony! Eu o conheço...

-Ninguém o conhece melhor do que EU, queridinha... E ele é um cretino! – berrou Hermione, e por fim, saiu da sala, batendo a porta.

**N/A: Capitulozin a toa... To na maior falta de criatividade . ... mas o q vcs axaram?**

**Bem... deixem reviews... ngm deixou no cap passado :( **


	5. Alguém abduziu o Harry!

**Capitulo cinco – Armadilha.**

Juliet permaneceu em pé, calada. Mas recomeçou, num tom de voz mais baixo:

-O que ela quis dizer quando disse que conhece o Rony melhor do que ninguém?

-Ah Juliet não ligue pra Hermione ela só estava estressada... – disse Matt sem jeito.

Neville protestou.

-Eu não acho que ela está estressada. Hermione está é deprimida. Deprimida por que Juliet resolveu entrar no meio da história dela e do Rony. – e este também se levantou, calmamente. Apesar de ter protestado, Neville parecia mais tranqüilo do que nunca.

-O que ele quis dizer quando disse que eu entrei no meio dos dois? – perguntou Juliet com a voz fraca.

-Ah-ah... – gemeu Matt sem saber o que dizer para Juliet – Eu tenho muitos relatórios para ler...

Juliet continuou olhando fixamente para Matt, que não disse mais nada.  
-Mione! Espera...

-O que é Neville?

-Na verdade não é nada... – ele respondeu. – Eu só estava preocupado...

-Não precisa. – respondeu Hermione, grossa.

-Sabe... – ele começou rindo. – Você aparenta estar muito estressada desde que Rony voltou.

Hermione abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Neville continuou:

-Eu disse que você _aparenta estar. _Mas na verdade você está deprimida...

Ela abriu a boca novamente pra protestar, mas não encontrou nada para dizer.

-Eu não te conheço tão bem assim, Hermione. – Neville disse. – Nem sou sensível o suficiente para tratar dos seus sentimentos. Mas esse stress todo é o resultado da depressão que você tenta oprimir... São sentimentos oprimidos...

-Neville, pare de bancar o psicólogo! – protestou ela, finalmente. – Eu não preciso dos seus "serviços".

E ela apressou o passo. Dessa vez ele não foi atrás dela. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e riu. Não que aquilo tudo fosse engraçado. Mas as pessoas no geral eram engraçadas. Quando ela percebesse que estava realmente oprimindo seus sentimentos, seria tarde.

Hermione deixou o ministério fula da vida com Neville.

"Sentimentos oprimidos?"pensou ela. "Francamente!".

Voltou para casa e passou a tarde sem fazer nada lá. Estava um pouco preocupada em relação ao emprego. Já era o segundo dia que saía em pleno dia.

Mas quando ela pensava em Rony esquecia o emprego, esquecia tudo. Só lhe vinha na cabeça uma grande raiva dele. Ela não merecia o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Não mesmo.

Uma coruja branca adentrou a sala por meio da janela e pousou no sofá, ao lado de Hermione.

-Edwiges...

Hermione desamarrou a carta que estava amarrada na coruja, deu para ela um pouco de ração e água e ela foi embora. Hermione abriu a carta imaginando o que Harry diria dessa vez.

_Estou em Londres._

_Me encontre n' O caldeirão furado às cinco. Temos que conversar. Racionalmente, por favor,_

_Harry._

Ela iria. Mas só não entendera o "racionalmente, por favor" dele... O que Harry achava que ela era? Algum tipo de animal irracional que sai atacando tudo que vê à frente?

Eram três horas. Ela foi trocar de roupa e depois ficou esperando o tempo passar. Chegou antes da hora, às quatro quase cinco, mas tudo bem.

Ficou esperando por um bom tempo quando viu que quem caminhava em sua direção, não era Harry. Não era um garoto de cabelos pretos, e sim um ruivo. Era Rony.

oooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooo

**N/A: Capitulo curtin... Só pra não deixar vcs mto tempo sem a continuação... amanhã começa a semana (pra valer) e eu não vou ter muito tempo...**

**Brigada!**

**Rita' Weasley: **Vlw por mandar uma review! Vc axou linda? Q bom!

Td bem q vc axe forçado, eu aceito criticas ;). Mas coincidências acontecem!

bah, axo q to vendo mta novela...

**Maira Daroz: **Hehe... A Juliet nem aparece nesse capitulo... Mas no próximo talvez!

Brigada por comentar, comente sempre!

O q vc axou desse capitulo?

**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri: **Ótemo, ótemo! Q bom q estão gostando.

O q axaram desse capitulo?

**That's all folks! tosca...**


	6. Armadilha do Amor

**Capitulo seis – Armadilha do Amor.**

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, surpresos. Hermione não sabia qual era a sua expressão no momento, mas Rony parecia _realmente _surpreso. Ele não parecia chateado, mas olhava para ela como se ela fosse algum tipo de ET que havia abduzido Harry.

-Mione? – ele perguntou se aproximando da mesinha em que ela estava.

Ela ficou muda por um instante, mas disse:

-Oi Rony...

Rony pediu licença e se sentou.

-E então... o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony, cautelosamente.

-Eu achei que encontraria o Harry... – respondeu Hermione com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

-Que engraçado! – disse Rony – Eu também! – mas ele não estava bravo que nem Hermione.

Hermione quase riu. Se Rony fosse mais lerdo, andava para trás. Estava mais que óbvio que Harry não iria aparecer. Não se ele tivesse pelo menos um pingo de amor à vida, pois fazer essa "armadilha" para Rony e Hermione não era nenhum sinal de amor à vida.

-Então senta. – disse Hermione.

Rony se sentou. Os dois ficaram sem falar por um tempo. Por Hermione ela não falaria nada, mas Rony puxou assunto e eles começaram a relembrar os tempos passados. Hermione sentia falta daquela época. Apesar de todos os problemas que Voldemort arranjava e tudo mais, aquele tempo era mais divertido, e ele sempre estivera ali. Sempre estivera ao seu lado, e ela desperdiçara todas as chances. Ela não admitia, pois era muito orgulhosa, mas sabia que ele se fora por causa dela. Ela podia ter feito com que ele ficasse. Mas não o fez. Fora orgulhosa. E covarde.

Agora ele estava lá em sua frente, conversando alegremente. Seus cabelos ruivos reluzindo à luz solar, e balançando levemente com o vento. Estavam um pouco maiores agora, e isso dava ao rapaz um ar mais jovial. Ela riu imaginando se a Sra. Weasley estaria pedindo à ele para cortar, do mesmo jeito que fazia com o irmão mais velhos (Gui) de Rony.

Uma lágrima fina escorreu pelo seu rosto. Rony que estava conversando alegremente pariu subitamente ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Hermione.

Ela enxugou-a rapidamente.

-O que houve? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Nada... Eu só... – ela fez uma pausa. Achou que a resposta "Foi só um cisco" era muito clichê, mas resolveu usá-la. Rony sempre fora um pouco lerdo. – Foi só um cisco...

-Ah Mione, não vem com essa! Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? – perguntou ele.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhada. Mas não havia porque. Levantou a cabeça e disse olhando carinhosamente para o rapaz que estava em frente a ela.

-Não foi o que você disse. – ela disse, finalmente. – Foi o que eu não disse.

Ela se levantou e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Eu acho que também teve um bando de coisas que eu não disse. – ele disse, se levantando também.

Ela parou.

-Eu acho que ainda gostaria de dizer muitas coisas... – continuou, e sorriu.

Ela também sorriu e os dois se aproximaram. Sentiu o toque de seus lábios quentes e se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Mesmo que não durasse. Mesmo que não fosse contínuo. Aquele momento seria eterno. Ela nem mesmo pensou nas várias pessoas que passavam pela ruazinha estreita e cheia do Beco. Ela só pensou nele.

Os dois se separaram. De repente lhe ocorreu algo. Mesmo que fosse se arrepender...

-Mas talvez seja tarde demais. – começou Hermione. – Talvez seja tarde para dizer essas palavras.

-Nunca é tarde...

-É sim, Rony! Você sempre foi assim! Como você é desleixado, olha só o tempo que passou! Você está noivo! – exclamou ela com várias lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Não era justo. Não, não era. Era cruel. A vida estava sendo muito cruel com os dois. Ela sabia que era medrosa e insegura, mas tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo não era somente sua culpa.

-Não diga isso! – protestou Rony. – Ainda há tempo!

-Não! Não! – negou ela.

-Não seja ridícula! Você ta sendo ridícula, Mione!

-Eu sempre fui! Quer saber mais? Eu sou medrosa, sou insegura, e estou – aliás, sempre fui – apaixonada por um homem que está noivo! Fique com a Juliet! Fique com a sua noivinha perfeita e linda! – e se virou. Saiu correndo.

-Mione! – chamou ele. – Mas eu quero é você... – acrescentou com a voz fraca. Ele também estava sendo medroso.

Ela sabia. Sabia muito bem o quanto fora covarde. O quanto fora preguiçosa, pois não enfrentara a situação. Mas achava que era o certo. E mal sabia que estava tremendamente enganada. Pelo menos tinha um momento eterno para guardar...

OOO  
XXX  
OOO  
XXX  
OOO

_Cara Lucy Fuller,_

_Como vai?_

_Eu estou bem... Mas e a Hermione? Conte-me tudo, não esconda nada._

_Afinal eu preciso saber se eu vou precisar fugir para o Kilimanjaro (África) para me refugiar da minha querida melhor amiga..._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harry._

_OOO  
OOO_

_Caro Harry,_

_Se eu fosse você corria. Ou melhor voava pra bem longe. Hermione tem estado horrível esses dias. Está estressada, mas hora ou outra vai chorar no banheiro. E você não deve saber que a noiva do Ronald está trabalhando no mesmo departamento que ela._

_Por falar nele, ele te mandou alguma carta?_

_Me conte, eu preciso de algo para consolar uma pobre amiga deprimida..._

_Lucy._

_OOO  
OOO  
_

_Cara Lucy,_

_Rony tem se correspondido comigo ás vezes, mas eu tenho que ser neutro nessa história, afinal são os meus **dois **melhores amigos, e não quero trair nenhum dos dois._

_Essa da Juliet trabalhar no ministério eu já sabia, mas não sabia que ia ser como auror e no mesmo depto da Hermione. Acho que vão transferi-la, aqui ela era da ação. Espere um tempinho que Juliet vai sair de lá._

_Abraços,_

_Harry._

_OOO  
OOO  
_

_Harry,_

_É uma pena que você não possa me dar nem ao menos uma dica. Tudo bem, eu me viro. Mas a Mione está **muito **depressiva você não tem noção._

_Talvez tenha..._

_Vou dar uma checada para ver se ela não cortou os pulsos, por que ela está há um boooom tempo no banheiro. Deve estar chorando de novo,_

_Abraços,_

_Lucy._

**N/A: Essa idéia ( isso de escrever em forma de mensagens) eu tirei do livro da Meg Cabot, o Garoto da Casa ao Lado, q é óóóóoootimooo!**

**Ñ liguem a falta de criatividade, mas eu queria terminar o capitulo antes, mas achei injusto com vcs q estão esperando a continuação à seeeculos. Desculpem, teve a "semana cultural" da escola. Na verdade foram 3 dias. E muuuitas coisas pra fazer. Esportes, matérias, gincanas, tudo misturado. Não foi só de ciências e nem só de ed. Física. Foi tudo.**

**Mas bem... Vo responder as reviews e dizer já: Tlvz ñ vou atualizar esse fim d semana pq vou viajar, mas vou tentar concluir o próximo cap (tentaaaar... é uma possibilidade).**

**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri:** Q bom q estão amando! Ai está a tão demorada continuação! E ai, gostaram?

**Rema: **Continuei! Vlw pela review! Gostou do capitulo?

**Rita'Weasley: **hmmm... Parabéns a hermione? õ.o

Bem… Tentei fazer o capitulo maior…

Mas tem q estudar hj... espremi o cérebro ao máximo e saiu isso ai...

Gostou?

**Teh+ gente!**


	7. O que fazer?

**Capitulo sete – O que fazer?**

Eu não sei mais o que eu faço. Sei que o Rony não pode mais largar a mulher, e nem desejo que ele a largue. Talvez eu seja uma pessoa com pouca ambição. Isso me faz alguém generosa (apesar de estressada) e tola. Eu sei que deveria desejar para mim. Sei que deveria parar com essa bobagem de pensar no próximo, pois hoje em dia poucas pessoas pensam como eu penso. Eu posso parecer insensível, mas é algum tipo de camuflagem para as pessoas não verem que eu sou, e não abusarem de mim.

Talvez seja ruim, pois elas muitas vezes ficam chateadas comigo. Mas às vezes eu acho melhor assim. Sei que não deveria ser assim, mas sou. Acho que é o que realmente sou. Cá estou eu, trancada novamente no banheiro, chorando. Meu Merlin estou pavorosa! Estou com olheiras do tamanho de um mundo, olhos vermelhos, e cheia de espessas lágrimas no rosto.

Agora eu me olho no espelho. Será que eu me reconheço? Talvez eu não saiba realmente quem eu sou, e sim quem eu gostaria de ser. Apesar de tentar ser essa pessoa melhor, muitas vezes eu não consigo. Eu juro que me esforço. Um esforço tremendo. Gasto todas as minhas forças todos os dias com isso, mas não consigo. Acho que é por isso que estou tão esgotada, tão cansada. Cansada de esperar uma mudança que nunca vem... Cansada de esperar por alguém que não pode ser meu. Simplesmente cansada de esperar.

OOO  
XXX  
OOO

-Hermione! – chamava Lucy da porta do banheiro. – Me responda, você ainda está conosco?

Hermione demorou um tempo para responder, pois quando ouviu a pergunta de Lucy quase caiu na gargalhada. Cairia na gargalhada se não estivesse em uma situação tão crítica.

-Lógico que estou! – respondeu Hermione um pouco indignada com a pergunta.

Lucy respirou mais aliviada. Realmente pensou que a amiga fizera algo preocupante.

-Você não quer conversar? – perguntou Lucy. – Não quer algo?

-Quero. – respondeu Hermione. – Quero uma faca para esfaquear e esquartejar o Harry. E antes de ele morrer quero lançar nele um monte de Cruciatus.

Lucy engoliu seco, mas riu.

-Você não deve estar falando sério. – disse ela pouco convencida das suas próprias palavras. – Por que estaria com tanta raiva do seu melhor amigo?

-Ex-melhor amigo! Ex! – negou Hermione. – Até ele fazer o que fez!

Lucy engoliu seco de novo, com um sorriso inseguro.

-É? O que ele fez? – perguntou ela, como se não soubesse.

-Você nem imagina!

Hermione contou sobre a carta de Harry e tudo o mais. Menos do encontro dos dois.

-Eu não sei se conseguiria falar algo, agora... – ela disse. – Foi algo tão... – e não conseguiu encontrar palavras para descrever.

Talvez trágico, dramático-romântico, ou algo do tipo servisse. Mas ela não continuou. Saiu do banheiro e disse com a voz fraca:

-Vou trabalhar se não é provável que eu perca meu emprego...

Ela voltou para o banheiro, lavou o rosto e aparatou. Lucy se jogou no sofá preocupada. Dera a oportunidade perfeita a Hermione e ela a desperdiçara. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

_Harry,_

_Eu realmente não sei o que fazer._

_Hermione está totalmente abalada. Parece algo sem volta. Por favor, eu te suplico, pelo amor de Merlin, fale com o Rony. Nem que seja para eles terminarem tudo de uma vez, nem que seja para a Hermione gritar com ele, se ela se sentir melhor, eu vou me sentir menos culpada. Não, eu não estou fazendo só para eu parar de me sentir culpada, talvez seja prioritariamente por isso, mas eu realmente desejo a felicidade da Hermione._

_Eu te imploro, me ajude a arranjar uma solução,_

_Lucy._

_O  
O  
O_

_Lucy,_

_Não se preocupe._

_Amanhã tem a ultima partida do campeonato e logo após ela eu estou indo pra Londres._

_Espero que essa partida não dure muito. Estou tão aflito quanto você._

_Não se preocupe, nós vamos concertar tudo isso. Nem que seja para seqüestrar a Juliet e mandá-la para o Congo._

_Ou nem que seja para fugirmos antes da Mione descobrir sobre nosso plano._

_O que você acha do Kilimanjaro?_

_Parece que estou brincando quando falo do Kilimanjaro mas você nunca enfrentou a Mione **furiosa de verdade**._

_Harry._

_O  
O  
O_

Hermione chegou cansada no departamento. Não cumprimentou ninguém e se escondeu por trás dos relatórios. Neville até tentou falar com ela, mas esta bateu com uma pilha de relatórios na cabeça do amigo. Depois de ver Neville esparramado no chão ela colocou pediu desculpas.

-Sinto muito Neville. – disse, mas acrescentou com sarcasmo: - É que meus sentimentos oprimidos estão tentando sair do meu corpo.

Neville não achou graça e se sentou novamente.

Esse dia Hermione ficou no departamento até o fim do expediente, e quando deu a hora de sair e bater o ponto, não hesitou para fazê-lo. Não sabia para onde ir. Não sabia o que fazer. Então foi se guiando por Londres, sem direção. Desejando em seu âmago encontrá-lo. Mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Ele não estava ali para ela. Estava com sua noiva e futura esposa agora e era tudo culpa sua. Ela não queria mais matar Harry. O que ela queria realmente era agradecer, pois ele lhe dera uma oportunidade perfeita para que ela e Rony se acertassem e como sempre ela estragou tudo.

Por que estava sempre fazendo isso?

**N/A: Capitulo vago e pequeno novamente. Desculpem! Mil desculpas! Estou sem tempo e sem criatividade (sempre digo isso!). Mas resolvi postar essa parte pequena pra vcs ñ acharem q estão abandonados!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rita'Weasley**** (eu não sabia do niver dla!), Val Weasley (desculpe a demora, comente sempre!), Bruna Granger Potter (q bom q vc gostou, foi meio dramático, né?) e Thaty e cia (estou realmente sem tempo!)**

**Bjos!**


	8. Será que nada deveria mudar?

**Capitulo oito – Será que nada deveria mudar?**

Hermione foi exausta para casa e se jogou no sofá. Andara fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Mas o ponto é que ela estava tão cansada que nem viu Malfoy.

-AI! – ele exclamou.

Hermione levantou assustada.

-Malfoy? – ela exclamou surpresa. – Seu pai te expulsou de casa de novo?

Malfoy, só para variar, deu a mesma resposta mal-humorada de sempre:

-Não é da sua conta.

Hermione deu de ombros. Realmente não era da conta dela, e se ele não estava a fim de falar não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer pra saber. Nem estava tão interessada em saber...

-Mas já que você está tão interessada... – começou Draco.

-Não... Só impressão sua. – cortou Hermione.

Malfoy bufou.

-Dessa vez eu que saí de casa... – disse Draco.

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa.

-Seu pai está sem dinheiro ou coisa assim? – ela perguntou.

-Não, Granger. – respondeu Draco friamente.

Hermione olhou para ele com descrença.

-No que você queria que eu acreditasse? Do que mais _você _pode gostar?

Ele bufou de novo.

-Então você pensa isso também?

-Hmmm... Penso. – disse Hermione como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Bem... Pelo menos impõe respeito... – disse Malfoy para si mesmo. – Mas... Eu acho que talvez não seja só isso. Você acredita que nada deveria mudar, Granger?

Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

-Como assim?

-Acredita que as coisas deveriam permanecer do jeito que sempre foram?

-Continuo não te entendendo... – disse Hermione sem entender. Mas talvez no fundo ela o entendesse...

Malfoy bufou impaciente. Porém, insistiu.

-Eu perguntei...

-Eu sei o que você perguntou, Malfoy. – disse Hermione bruscamente. – Só não estou entendendo a que ponto você quer chegar...

-Só responda a minha pergunta. – pediu ele. Hermione franziu a testa. Malfoy nunca havia pedido a opinião dela. Parecia muita carência chegar a esse ponto.

-O.k. Você quer saber se eu acredito se as coisas deveriam permanecer como sempre foram. – disse Hermione.

Ela fez uma pausa. Parecia uma pergunta simples. Mas não era tão simples. Se nada tivesse mudado ela não estaria sozinha. Se ela não tivesse afastado as pessoas que amava para longe, não estaria se sentindo tão só. Seus olhos encheram d'água. Ela tentou com toda sua força impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Mas não foi possível.

-Eu hein, Granger. – resmungou Malfoy. – Só responda a pergunta.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

-Eu acho... – ela fez uma pausa. – Acho que todos gostaríamos que certas coisas não mudassem... Mas é impossível impedir que as coisas mudem... Tudo muda... É claro que não deveria mudar... Às vezes parece até que levamos uma rasteira da vida. Mas essas mudanças são necessárias para nos mostrar que o tempo continua correndo e ele não pára.

Malfoy continuou em silêncio após o que ela disse. Parecia pensativo. Hermione franziu a testa.

-Mas pra que tudo isso? Por quê você me perguntou essas coisas? – perguntou ela ainda sem entender.

-Assunto meu, Granger. – respondeu ele. O estranho é que por de trás de seu usual semblante aborrecido, ele não usou nenhum tipo de tom ríspido. – Talvez as coisas fossem mais simples se eu não desafiasse meu pai e não saísse de casa. Mas vale à pena arriscar, Granger. A vida é feita de riscos.

Hermione não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o canto da sala.

-Mas você percebe o que acabou de dizer? – perguntou ele. – Percebe o quanto é grave?

-Grave? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

-Granger, se você tem um assunto mal resolvido você não pode esperar que ele se resolva sozinho! Você não pode ter medo numa hora dessas! Medo Burrice! – esbravejou ele.

Hermione franziu a testa o máximo que pôde.

-Você está sabendo de algo, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione.

-Fiquei sabendo que você estava pra cortar os pulsos... – respondeu ele. – Mas não é isso...

Hermione ficou surpresa. Nem Neville, nem Will, muito menos Lucy contariam a Malfoy. Quem mais poderia ter comentado?

-Chang... – murmurou Hermione cerrando os punhos.

-Sabe como é... – disse Malfoy. – Nas condições precárias de hoje em dia... Eu tava sem nada pra fazer, ai acabei dando uns pegas na Chang. Foi horrível. – disse com cara de nojo – a garota não para de tagarelar!

-Eu não quero saber de você e a Chang, Malfoy! – disse Hermione. – Foi por isso que você perguntou aquilo? Pra me dar apoio moral? Duvido muito...

Malfoy riu.

-O que importa? Pare de ser tão burra e vá atrás do Weasley logo!

Ela estremeceu. Malfoy sabia até quem era a pessoa? Decididamente, cabeças iam rolar... Cabeças orientais, de preferência.

-Pare de perder tempo e caia nos braços do traidor do próprio sangue logo! Vocês se merecem!

Hermione estava para responder que não era tão simples assim, quando pensou "Não estou a fim de fazer confidencias pro Malfoy! Francamente". Mas como ele não parava de tagarelar...

-Não é tão simples assim, Malfoy. Você só fala como se fosse por que não é você que está no meu lugar.

Draco bufou.

-Você ta sendo burra, Granger. – disse ele.

-E quem me garante que Rony quer me ver? – perguntou Hermione, insegura, mas tentando não demonstrar.

-Você, garota! Você tem que se garantir!

Hermione olhou para ele. E então ele parou de falar. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance... E agora iria atrás de Rony. Não desperdiçaria sua última chance. Não mesmo.

Ela saiu correndo de lá e nem se importou de fechar a porta. Não foi capaz de esperar o elevador (estavam em um prédio trouxa) desceu a escadaria toda, de dois em dois degraus. Mas aonde encontrá-lo?

Faltavam duas semanas para o casamento, então provavelmente ele estava preparando algo para o mesmo. Ou talvez estivesse treinando quadribol. Mas qual era o nome de seu time mesmo?

Qual seria o modo mais rápido de encontrá-lo?

Ela entrou, apressada, n' O Caldeirão Furado e usou uma das lareiras de lá. Chamou por alguém na Toca. Graças à Merlin Gina viera atendê-la.

-Hermione?

-Gina! – exclamou Hermione. – Onde está seu irmão?

-Ele ta trabalhando... Treinando...

-Aonde?

-Hmm no campo de treinamento do time dele... – respondeu Gina, franzindo a sobrancelha. Onde mais ele estaria treinando?

-Ta! Mas que time é este?

-Bartleby's Wings. – respondeu Gina. – É da segunda divisão sabe... Mas eles estão crescendo e...

-Não importa Ginny! – disse Hermione. Estava realmente com pressa. – Desculpa mas eu tenho que achar o Rony.

Gina compreendeu. E sorriu.

-Finalmente... Eu vou com você. Eu te mostro. Você ta n' O Caldeirão Furado, certo?

Então Hermione tirou a cabeça das chamas da lareira e ouviu um CRAQUE.

-Cá estou eu. Vamos, Mione! – encorajou Gina.

Hermione assentiu.

-Vamos. – murmurou.

**N/A: Nhah... Provavelmente este é o penúltimo capitulo.**

**Pena q ngm comentou. Já sei... como punição vou fazer um fim dramático acompanhado por uma chacina no centro de treinamento do Bartleby's Wings (gostaram? Eu q inventei o nome...).**

**Hehe... Dependendo das reviews nesse capitulo eu posso até perdoar vcs.**

**Aliás teve uma pessoinha q comentou sim, Holly Potter me convidando pro concurso Potter-Shelter fics... Mas ela nem leu a fic ¬¬'**

**E eu tb n faço idéia d onde seja pq ela n deixou endereço... td bem, eu relevo...**

**Reviews pr'esse capitulo, tá seres humanos?**


	9. Adeus à Solidão

**Capitulo nove – Adeus à solidão.**

O

**Digo que gosto muito de você**

**Apesar de ambos ferirmos nossos**

**sentimentos das indecisões**

**Juntemos nossos rostos gelados**

**Um sentimento mais forte então nasce**

**Sempre quero de encontrar o mais rápido possível**

**Te amo tanto a ponto de perder as palavras**

**Como faço para enxergar seu carinho?**

**Me abrace mais forte**

**E acreditarei em seu grande coração**

**Dando adeus a solidão**

**E seguindo para o amanhã**

**Chrno Crusade – Sayonara Solitaire – Encerramento – Tradução**

O  
O

Eu sempre fui assim. Sempre fui meio lerdo. Mas não é de propósito. Eu queria que não fosse mas... Mas sempre que tento consertar as coisas elas ficam piores. Sempre que tento seguir em frente acontece algo que me para. Mas eu não quero parar. Eu quero seguir em frente. Entretanto, sinto que da maneira que eu estou tentando fazê-lo, não vou chegar muito longe. Eu queria tê-la aqui agora, mas eu sempre estrago tudo. Sei que ela é insegura e não conseguiria seguir comigo sem apoio. E eu não estava lá para apoiá-la.

Eu deixei a oportunidade escapar na minha frente. Eu não corri atrás dela. Não a impedi. Não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer. Apesar de na hora achar que eu não tinha culpa, que a culpa era toda dela, eu não consegui compreender. Agora eu compreendo. Compreendo tanto os meus sentimentos quanto os dela. Compreendo e me arrependo cada dia mais.

-Ei Weasley, o que há de errado? Temos um jogo para vencer semana que vem!

X  
X  
X

Rony olhou lentamente para o capitão. Era verdade... Tinha um jogo para vencer na semana seguinte e tudo em que pensava era nela. Em Hogwarts seria totalmente ao contrário. Ele sorriu tristemente e respondeu:

-O.k. Desculpa.

X  
X  
Hermione e Gina estavam diante de um estádio abandonado. Hermione sorriu. Aquele velho truque de sempre dos bruxos para esconder algo. Ela correu até os portões, ofegando. Gina correu atrás dela.

-Identificação. – pediu alguém.

Ela se assustou e viu que era o porteiro.

-Hm... Eu estou aqui para ver o treino...

-Você não pode ver o treino se não for do time ou parente de alguém do time. – falou o porteiro.

-Ahh...

-Eu sou irmã do goleiro. – disse Gina. – E essa é a noiva dele.

Hermione olhou para Gina de olhos arregalados. Gina fez um sinal para ela.

-O.k. – falou o porteiro e as deixou entrar. – Felicidades então futura Sra.Weasley.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar. É claro que ela não era noiva de Rony. Juliet Binoche era a noiva dele. Mas ela estava ali para mudar aquilo.

Entretanto, seria justo ela mudar aquilo? Hermione hesitou.

-O que houve, Mione? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

-Eu não posso.

Gina olhou a surpresa.

-Não posso fazer isso.

-Por que não? – perguntou Gina sem entender.

-Não posso tirar o Rony da Juliet...

Gina bufou.

-Acorda pra vida Mione! Rony não está com Juliet! Ele só pensa em você!

-Eu não teria tanta certeza.

-Para com isso! – exclamou Gina, impaciente. – Vai jogar sua vida fora só por causa de uma insegurança boba? Entre lá, fale com ele e tire a prova!

Hermione desviou o olhar dela.

-Eu não sei...

-Enquanto você fica em dúvida eu vou lá! Enquanto você se cega eu estarei lá esperando que você pare de fazer coisas tão... tão sem noção.

Ela ficou com raiva de Gina. Afinal de contas Gina andava muito estouradinha ultimamente e não tinha o direito de ficar gritando com ela.

Gina seguiu em frente enquanto Hermione ficou lá, de cabeça baixa. Ficou lá com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela não conseguiria... Não iria conseguir...

"_Você tem que se garantir!"._

"Eu não consigo me garantir..." pensou ela tristemente.

"_Vale a pena arriscar, Granger. A vida é feita de riscos"._

"E se eu não conseguir? O que farei da minha vida?" pensou ela. " Mas se não for lá também não tenho o que fazer da minha vida..."

"_Acho que todos gostaríamos que certas coisas não mudassem... Mas é impossível impedir que as coisas mudem... Tudo muda... É claro que não deveria mudar... Às vezes parece até que levamos uma rasteira da vida. Mas essas mudanças são necessárias para nos mostrar que o tempo continua correndo e ele não pára"._

Como? Como ela conseguiu proferir aquelas palavras? Por que as suas falas eram sempre tão diferentes de seus atos? Por que ela sempre dizia coisas que nunca faria? Que não teria coragem?

Começou a chorar ainda mais. Porém, o choro não iria resolver seu problema. Não traria Rony de volta.

O  
O  
O

Gina entrou nas arquibancadas arrastando os pés. O capitão do time a viu.

-Gina?

-Oi. – disse Gina. Ele já a conhecia. Desde que Rony voltara para Londres Gina costumava a assistir os treinos do irmão. Ele estava, definitivamente, bem melhor do que em Hogwarts – Você sabe onde está meu irmão?

Ele riu.

-Claro que sei! No vestiário. – respondeu o capitão. – Vou chamá-lo.

Gina sorriu. Por que ela sempre tinha que fazer tudo sozinha?

"Ai... Espero que a Hermione não tenha ido embora" pensou Gina.

O capitão voltou do vestiário com Rony seguindo-o. Gina desceu para o meio do campo.

-Ouça calado. – disse ela séria.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. Quem Gina pensava que era?

-Hermione está aqui. – ela disse. Rony ficou apreensivo. – Está com medo de falar com você. Está insegura. Mas mesmo assim veio até aqui. Não sei se ela foi embora. Espero que não. Mas você tem que ouvir, Rony. Ela te ama. E você também a ama que eu sei!

Ela fez uma pausa para ofegar um pouco.

-Mas...

-Mas o que Rony? – protestou Gina. – Juliet? Mande a Juliet pra passear!

-Mas...

-Nem mas nem menos! – interrompeu Gina. – Vá lá agora.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

-Assim é melhor para nós dois.

-Claro que não é, Rony!

-É sim. – ele afirmou. – Eu fui capaz de magoá-la. Eu feri os seus sentimentos. Eu me enganei achando que poderia fugir quando fui para a França com Harry. Me enganei ainda mais quando achei que Juliet ajudaria a esquecê-la. Mas estava errado. Terrivelmente errado...

-Ainda há tempo de consertar tudo, mano! – disse Gina quase implorando para que ele acreditasse. – Não deixe que as coisas acabem assim. Acabará sendo mais doloroso para você. E para ela. Para ambos.

Rony desviou o olhar da irmã.

-Ela quer?

-Claro que quer! – respondeu Gina. – Você quer?

Ele hesitou um pouco, mais deu um breve sorriso.

-Claro que quero.

-Vá lá então. – disse Gina. – No corredor do portão 2. Vai!

Rony correu.

"Mione".  
Ela não podia ter ido embora.

"Mione"

Ela tinha que estar lá ainda.

"Mione".  
Então viu alguém. Um vulto, chorando.

-Mione.

O  
O  
O

-Mione.

Hermione ergueu o rosto e se virou para ver quem era. Era ele. Era Rony. Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

-Não precisa mais chorar, Mione. – ele disse abraçando-a. – Não precisa. Eu não vou mais te fazer chorar. Não vou permitir que você chore.

Ela chorou ainda mais.

-Rony...

-Pare... Não vai haver tempo para você chorar. – ele disse. – Nós vamos ser muito felizes para isso.

-Mas Rony a...

-Esqueça-a. – disse Rony. – Nós podemos mudar para fora do centro urbano. Podemos morar numa casa no campo e Juliet dificilmente vai nos achar para protestar.

Ele fez uma pausa. Ela ficou ali, ouvindo. Havia esquecido o tanto que os braços dele eram quentes.

-Não vamos fugir, eu prometo...

-Não me importa. – disse Hermione. – Não importa aonde, Rony. Nem quando. Eu quero é ficar com você.

Ele sorriu. Ela finalmente estava sorrindo novamente. Os dois aproximaram seus rostos.

-Weasley! – chamou o capitão numa voz aborrecida.

Rony e Hermione se viraram, assustados.

-Não é hora para namorar! Depois do casamento vocês vão ter tempo de sobra pra isso! Já pro treino!  
Rony olhou para Hermione sem saber o que dizer. Ela sorriu.

-A gente se vê.

Rony coçou a cabeça, desconcertado com a situação.

-Então tá.

Hermione e Gina foram para as arquibancadas ver o treino. Por alguma razão Rony parecia estar jogando melhor do que nunca hoje.

**Ahh... Ai está o capitulo nove... Vou pensar se faço o dez ou não. Mas se fizer vai ser o último msm. E vai ser tipo um especial. Um epílogo. Axu q é isso... Vou estudar tenho prova terça /**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Thay: **Brigada msm por ter mandado uma review!

Ainda bem q vc gosta da fic...

Pelo seu próprio bem sorriso assassino

Hehe...

Brincadera...

**Val Weasley: **N flei de vc no ultimo cap pq qdo vc comentou eu já tinha postado!

Vlw pela review!  
Sim sim, o garoto da casa ao lado é ótimooooo!

Adoro os livros da Meg Cabot.

Já leu A garota americana?

Num tive tempo de passar na sua fic / vou ver se da dpois...

**Dany Granger Weasley: **Não vai ser preciso matá-la.

Não depois desse capitulo... Eu axo... hehe

Vlw pela review

O q achou desse capitulo?

**Rita'Weasley: **É de estranhar msm mas... A Hermione tava tão desnorteada que saiu correndo por ai sem saber o que fazer. Passou na rua próxima ao caldeirão, entrou lá e teve a idéia de falar com Gina.

Ela não queria aparecer na Toca por causa dos preparativos pro casamento do Rony, por isso "ligou" pra alguém lá e deu graças a deus por Gina atender.

Continua estranho?

Sobre o Malfoy... Sei lá... Me deu vontade de fazer ele fazer isso ;P

**Hell Granger: **Ñ deu pra atualizar rapidinho, mas axu q vou fazer mais um capitulo sim.

Vc tb n gostou da aparição do draco?

xx

ah...

Gostou desse capitulo?

**Fadinha: **Q bom q vc adora

Eu tb leio rápido as coisas... N sei se é pq eu n consigo desgrudar de um livro de jeito nenhum mas geralmente eu acabo rapidinho com meus livros... Minha mãe odeia esse fato ehehe...

Gostou desse cap?

**o/... **


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Ela caminhou lentamente até perto dele. Ele sorriu para ela. Ela retribuiu.

-Me desculpe... – ele pediu.

Ela sorriu ainda mais, sem entender.

-Desculpar pelo que?

-Ah... Por tudo isso. Você teve que adiantar suas férias por causa da Juliet e nós agora estamos vivendo aqui, em uma casa de campo e...

-Não importa, Rony. – disse Hermione. – Eu já te disse, não importa. Não importa aonde. O que importa é que eu estou com você...

-Mione...

Os dois se aproximaram e se beijaram. Já fazia um mês que estavam ali. E parecia que a serenidade e a paz nunca deixavam aquele lugar. O momento seria eterno.

-Sabe Rony...

-Ô de casa! – chamou uma voz alegre.

-Eei? Mione? Rony?

Os dois foram atender a porta deixando mais fachos de luz de um lindo pôr-do-sol invadirem a casa pela porta, que estava entreaberta. Em frente a ela se encontravam dois jovens risonhos. Harry e Lucy.

-Harry! Lucy! – exclamou Hermione surpresa. – Como vocês ...?

-Ah, Mione, eu tava com saudades, né! – disse Lucy. – Então eu e o Harry rastreamos sua coruja quando ela voltava de Londres com uma resposta minha à sua carta anterior... Ta pensando o que? Que a nerd aqui é só você?

-Então entrem... – disse Hermione.

Os dois entraram examinando curiosos a casa

-Fiquem à vontade. – disse Rony.

Eles assentiram.

-E então, por quanto tempo pretendem ficar aqui?

-Até as férias de Mione acabarem... Mas estava pensando em... – Rony olhou para Hermione em dúvida. Ela sorriu. – Estávamos pensando em ficar por aqui.

Harry sorriu para os amigos.

-É uma boa... Apesar de eu ficar excluído. – brincou.

-Não é assim, Harry... – disse Hermione sem jeito.

Harry passou o braço por trás do ombro de Rony.

-Você o divide comigo? – perguntou.

Os três encararam Harry, de olhos arregalados. Harry, por sua vez, riu.

-Você acha que eu estava falando sério? Sai pra lá! – disse ele, rindo. Mas não soltou Rony.

-Err... Harry. – disse Rony sem jeito. Harry olhou para ele. – Posso até entender sua decisão mas eu gosto é de mulher.

Harry fez um muxoxo.

-A noite anterior não significou nada para você? – perguntou Harry.

Rony corou, sem saber o que fazer. Hermione encarou-o.

-É mentira, Mione! Faz um mês que eu não o vejo! Você sabe... Você sabe! Acabou o campeonato! Faz um mês que eu não saio daqui! – exclamou Rony nervoso.

-Mione... – disse Lucy. – Ele está corando.

Harry sorriu satisfeito para Rony.

-Assuma, chuchu.

Rony sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Empurrou Harry.

-S-sai d-de mim! – gaguejou nervoso.

-Rony... Se fosse mentira você não teria corado tanto... – disse Hermione.

-Não, não, é mentira!  
-Admita!  
-Você sabe que é Mione, nós dois...

-Rony não exponha nossa intimidade!

-Ron-eco! – exclamou Harry desmunhecando-se. – Não acredito que você fez isso sem minha autorização!

-Mioneee! Harry!

-Ou um ou outro, Rony... – falou Lucy.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

OOO  
XXX  
OOO

Harry bateu com a garrafa na mesa. Todos olharam para ele. Rony ainda estava um pouco aborrecido pelo que ocorrera mais cedo, então perguntou emburrado:

-O que é?

-Eu queria anunciar... – disse Harry, sua voz estava engrolada. Levantou-se cambaleante. – Meu noivado com o Rony!

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Potter, saia da minha casa seu bêbado! – exclamou Rony, furioso.

-Relaxa, Ronette. – disse Harry.

Rony cerrou os punhos. Uma veia em sua testa estava prestes a estourar.

-F-O-R-A.

-Rony, ce sabe que eu to zuando. – disse Harry. – E eu não estou bêbado...

Rony se sentou, um pouco mais tranqüilo.

-Diga o que você ia dizer então...

Harry sorriu.

-Nada... Eu só estou feliz por vocês estarem bem... – ele disse.

Rony deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

-Valeu Harry!  
-Eu sabia que você, cedo ou tarde, me corresponderia. – disse Harry com um sorriso pervertido.

-AAA! Você quer me enlouquecer? – perguntou Rony. Seu sangue pulsava aceleradamente.

-Eu sei como é a sensação. – disse Harry. – Você também me leva à loucura.

Lucy começou a rir dos dois. Hermione também amoleceu e as duas começaram a dar um ataque de riso no meio da sala. Harry se juntou à elas, e após do desacelerar de seus batimentos cardíacos, Rony fez o mesmo. Os quatro voltaram a jantar tranqüilamente, relembrando de várias coisas e botando a conversa em dia.

Lucy se levantou, sonolenta, e foi dormir. Harry se levantou depois, quase capotando. Hermione e Rony ficaram ali mais um pouco, então ela se levantou e foi para a varanda. Ele foi atrás dela e se sentou ao seu lado. Hermione estava a examinar o céu.

-Rony...

-Que foi, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

-Acho que vai ser melhor se voltarmos pra cidade. – respondeu ela.

-Por que? Você disse que estava gostando... Nós vamos voltar no fim das suas férias. – falou ele.

-Mas Rony... É melhor irmos por que eu... – ela hesitou e olhou para ele em seus olhos. – Ah, Rony eu estou grávida.

-O-o que? – perguntou Rony surpreso.

-Eu estou grávida.

Rony ficou paralisado. Ele se levantou lentamente e murmurou:

-Wow...

Hermione olhou para ele, preocupada.

-Você n-não gostou da noticia? – perguntou Hermione.

Rony abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando encontrar o que dizer.

-Gostei, mas...

Hermione sorriu. Ela também se levantou e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

-Eu te entendo.

-Hm?

-Eu entendo... – disse Hermione com um sorriso maroto. – Você ia me largar e assumir tudo o que sente pelo Harry.

Rony olhou para ela abobado.

-O que disse?

Hermione caiu na risada. Rony ficou ali com uma expressão abobada por um bom tempo.

-Eu adorei, Mione...

Os dois se abraçaram.

-Ei Rony. – falou Hermione com uma estranha expressão no rosto. – Eu tive uma idéia, agora...

-Fala.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou a contar tudo com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

OO  
XX  
OO

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Examinou o teto do quarto. Onde estava mesmo? Ah é... Estava no "refúgio" de Rony e Hermione. Ergueu-se lentamente e levantou-se. Trocou de roupa e foi para o corredor. Um cheiro muito bom de café invadiu as suas narinas. Ele seguiu o cheiro até a cozinha. Uma garota cozinhava algo em um caldeirão cantarolando alegremente.

-Mione?  
Ela se virou. Não era Hermione, era Lucy.

-Oi Harry. – disse Lucy. – Quer experimentar? – perguntou indicando sua comida em cima da mesa. – Não deve estar tão ruim assim.

Harry sorriu.

-Deve estar boa. – e bebeu um pouco de café. Tentou disfarçar a careta e disse com um falso sorriso. – Está ótimo.

Lucy riu.

-O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

-É que nós parecemos... – ela hesitou. – Parecemos um casal, eu cozinhando pra você e você fingindo que gostou para não me magoar.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

-Mas eu não estou fingindo...

-Eu sei que está, Harry. – disse ela, mas disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito.

-Você viu a Mione? – perguntou Harry.

-Acho que eles foram embora. – disse Lucy. – Não há nem sinal de vida dos dois, muito menos coisas deles espalhadas pela casa. Acho que...

-Eles nos deixaram aqui sozinhos com algum plano maluco. – falou Harry, e suspirou. – Talvez não seja má idéia.

Lucy corou, e sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Ahh...

Harry apenas sorriu.

OO  
XX  
OO

Hermione bebericava seu chá n' O Caldeirão Furado enquanto ela e Rony olhavam os classificados do Profeta Diário.

-Hmm... Que tal esse? Dois quartos, uma suíte, um banheiro, 30 galeões. – sugeriu Rony.

-30 galeões? Sei não, Rony. – falou Hermione. – Muito suspeito.

Rony deu de ombros e começou a olhar novamente.

-Três suítes, uma dependência de empregada, cozinha-sala...

-Nah... Cozinha junto com a sala? Não me agrada. – falou Hermione.

Rony suspirou. Muitas exigências.

-Mas Mione...

-Nós não estamos pretendendo morar um longo tempo em um desses? Então melhor que atenda a todas as exigências. – cortou Hermione.

-Está bem. – disse Rony, resignado.

Hermione suspirou.

-Desculpe. – ela disse. – Estou sendo muito chata, não é? Ponha esse de dois quartos e uma suíte na lista, nós passamos pra olhar depois.

Ele assentiu.

-Ok.

-Ora, Ora, o que temos aqui? – perguntou uma voz atrás dos dois.

Rony se virou lentamente. Aquela era uma voz conhecida.

-J-juliet. – ele gaguejou.

-Finalmente os coelhinhos resolveram sair da toca. – falou ela.

-Nós podemos conversar racionalmente não é? – perguntou Rony.

-E agora o coelho macho quer conversar racionalmente. – disse Juliet. – Mas que pena. Agora EU QUE NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR RACIONALMENTE!

-Não precisa gritar, não é mesmo? – perguntou Rony.

-NÃO PRECISA GRITAR, RONALD? – perguntou ela com histeria.

Hermione murmurou um "Ihh".

-E VOCÊ SUA VADIA?

-Não chame ela de vadia. – repreendeu Rony se levantando.

-CHAMO SIM E MUITO MAIS! VEM DE MANSINHO PRA ROUBAR O HOMEM DE OUTRAS!

Hermione riu com desprezo.

-Se Rony não quisesse ser "roubado" ele não seria.

-SUA...

-Vamos, Rony. – disse Hermione.

Rony assentiu pasmo. Hermione estava tão... calma. Tão estranhamente serena. E sorria. Os dois deram as costas para Juliet e caminharam até a saída. Rony não pretendia ser rude com Juliet, mas essa por sua vez estava muito histérica.

-VOLTEM AQUI! VOCÊS VÃO ESCUTAR! VOLTE AQUI, SEU CACHORRO! EU VIM PARA LONDRES POR VOCÊ! EU FIZ _TUDO _QUE ESTAVA AO MEU ALCANCE POR VOCÊ! VOLTEM AQUI!

Hermione deu algumas risadinhas.

-Me sinto como se estivesse passando por algo que deveria ter passado em Hogwarts. – ela disse.

-Entendo... – disse Rony. – Você acha que ela vai superar?

-Quem se importa? – perguntou Hermione. – Está na minha vez de ser egoísta em relação a você.

Rony riu.

-Então tá.

**N/A: Fim! Fim mesmo gente! Ta ficando bom mas eu levei um tempão pra ter uma idéia e voltar a escrever...**

**Vlw pelas reviews!**

**Thay, Rita'Weasley (**fiz sim, tá aqui. Ah e terça foi horrorosível! XX**), Dany Granger Weasley, Val Weasley (**Gosto dela de preferência com o Draco, hehe. A Garota americana é mto bom, é da mesma história, e ah, sei lá como explicar, entra nesses sites de livraria e procura, eheh... A autora tb é a Meg Cabot...**) e Fadinha (**quase fiz isso que vc sugeriu mas ia ficar meio q fora de mão..

**É isso...**

**Até mais gente... Bjos!**


End file.
